Love Ya
by rainy hearT
Summary: HJB X HJL XHYS X PJM ... Baby suka ma Leader tapi leader kita pacarnya Saengi ...  gimana ya jadinya... another SS501 FF


Tittle : Love Ya

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : OneSHOOT

Rated : M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Joongie /Leader

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Baby (Maknae)/ Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Min/Mal

Pairing : 2HJ , Minjun

Genre : Romance / Drama /Sad/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (Boyslove), sekali lagi saya tekankan, bagi yang gag suka yaoi jangan baca, okeh... !

Summarry : " Dia tidak mencintaimu... akulah yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu..."

Annyeong Readerdeul...

Aku mw share karya OnesHOoT yang terinspirasi dari Saitama concert Japan... yang udah liat pasti tau dong bagian yang mana

So... Silahkan menikmati ... ^_^

Happy Reading

**At Japan Saitama Concert**

# Di Backstage After Concert #

"Kau pasti senang Jun..."

"Tentu saja Mal... aku sangat berterima kasih pada pembawa acara itu yang menyuruhku untuk mencium Joongie Hyung"

"Apa kau tak melihat Saengi Hyung yang memasang wajah senyum palsunya... ia sakit Junnie..." kata Min lalu menghadapkan badan Junnie kepadanya dan memandang lekat wajah Junnie.

"Jebal Junnie hentikan... kau hanya akan menyakiti Hyung kita dan juga dirimu sendiri..." kata Min dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tak tahu Mal... aku bahkan lebih sakit darinya..."

Junnie lalu kembali sibuk merapihkan bajunya.

"Hei... membicarakan apa sih... ?" tanya Kyu yang datang bersama Saengi dan Joongie.

"Min... kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu... sungguh tak enak kupandang..." kata Joongie seraya mengusap rambut Min.

"Ayo semangat setelah lagu ini kita akan bisa istirahat satu minggu penuh... " kata Joongie menyemangati mereka.

Namun Joongie tak menyadari kalau ada dua membernya yang saling melempar tatapan tak jelas.

**Dorm After Concert**

**Junnie POV**

"Haishhhhh... kenapa aku melihat mereka lagi sih..."kataku seraya meremas dadaku yang terasa sesak dan sakit.

Aku melihat Joongie dan Saengi hyung sedang bercanda di dapur.

'Mengapa bukan aku yang kau pilih hyung...'

"Kubilang hentikan perasaanmu maka kau tak akan sesakit ini Junnie-ah..."

"Diamlah Mal... kau tak mengerti rasanya menjadi aku..."

Aku pergi meninggalkan Min yang masih memandangi kedua hyungku yang terus saja bercanda di dapur.

'Joongie hyung... mengapa kau tak memilihku... aku juga mencintamu...' batinku saat mengingat masa itu.

**#FLASHBACK ON**

**#Still Junnie POV**

" Saranghae... jeongmall Saranghanika Saengi-ah..." kata Joongie Hyung pada Saengi hyung.

Ia menggenggam tangan Saengi Hyung dan tangan yang satunya mengulurkan sebuah cincin pasangan untuk mereka.

Joongie hyung melakukan itu didepan semua member yang lain seakan mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Saengi Hyung.

"Joongie-ah.. mengapa kau menyatakannya saat kita sedang di tempat seperti ini..." kata Saengi hyunga dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku akui dia memang lebih cantik dan manis dari pada aku. Tapi mengapa Joongie hyung tak memilihku, bukankah ia lebih dekat denganku.

'Apa kekuranganku yang Saengi hyung miliki...?' aku bertanya dalam hati. Sungguh aku tak sanggup melihat ini.

Dan mereka berciuman di depan kami semua...

Tanpa memikirkan hatiku... perasaanku...

Tak memikirkan aku...

'Hatiku sakit sekali... mengapa ia tak memilihku...'

Saat itu juga aku meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan tak mau mengganggu mereka. Diikuti juga dengan member yang lain.

**#Flashback OFF**

**JUNNIE POV**

Aku pergi menuju kamarku. Rasanya lebih baik aku tidur sekarang ini karena tak ada gunanya terjaga hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang sungguh merusak hatiku.

Tapi tiba-tiba Min datang menghampiriku. Ia membawa segelas susu coklat yang kurasa sepertinya untukku.

"Minumlah Junnie... kuharap bisa mengurangi moodmu yang sedang tak baik itu." Kata Min menyerahkan gelas itu lalu ia duduk disisiku.

Aku merasa nyaman sekarang ini dan rasanya juga lebih tenang. Memang tadi aku rasanya ingin membanting semua barang-barang yang ada di kamarku, namun tak jadi karena barang-barang itu mahal...#hehehehehehe...#

"Gomawo Min-ah... kau memang paling mengerti aku."

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Junnie..." kata Min yang lalu ia menatap lekat mataku.

"Hentikan perasaanmu pada Joongie Hyung... itu akan lebih baik rasanya dari pada kau memaksakan segalanya."

"Tapi Min-ah... aku sangat mencintainya, rasanya sakit sekali jika harus melihatnya bersama dengan Saengi hyung terus-menerus. Ia tak pernah melihatku..."

Aku terdiam mengingat banyak kejadian yang membuatku agak membenci Saengi hyung.

"Kau ingat Min... saat Saengi hyung minta diantarkan untuk makan ayam panggang di toko kecil kesukaannya yang sangat jauh dari dorm kita... meski lelah Joongie hyung mengantarkannya."

Aku menghela nafasku, berat rasanya mengingat kejadian ini.

"Lalu saat aku hanya memintanya mengantarkan aku untuk membeli makanan di ujung jalan sana ia tak mau mengantarkan aku dengan alasan mengantuk... aku sungguh tak habis pikir Min... padahal ia baru saja bangun..."

"Sudahlah Junnie... jangan mengingat hal seperti itu lagi... hanya akan menyakitkanmu saja."

Aku hanya bisa merenung dan melamun lagi. Memikirkan kebaikan dan kebencianku pada Joongie dan Saengi Hyung padaku.

'Mereka tega sekali melakukan ini padaku' batinku seraya mencoba memejamkan mataku.

Rasanya aku terlalu lelah malam ini.

**Junnie POV end**

**Pagi hari **

**Still JUNNIE POV**

"Ppali Jun... Ierona...!" teriak Kyu di telingaku persis.

"Aishhh... Kyu ah... jangan membangunkan aku sekarang, aku masih ingin tidur." Kataku seraya menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhku dibalik selimut.

'Aku masih ingin tidur untuk saat ini... rasanya benar-benar lelah,' batinku dan dengan mudahnya aku tidur kembali.

Rasanya badanku agak panas dan lelah sekali.

Aku merasa tidur lama sekali. Aku bangun karena merasa sangat haus.

Aku mencoba mengangkat tubuhku tapi rasanya berat sekali.

Brruukkkkk

Aku terjatuh dari kasurku

"Ommona ... Jun... kenapa kau bisa jatuh..." kata Min seraya mengangkatku kembali ke kasurku.

Ia lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku.

"Kau demam Jun, tiduran saja dulu... akan ku ambil kompres untukmu."kata Min lalu ia pergi dari kamarku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa perhatian Min bukan seperti biasanya lagi.

Tak lama Min datang membawa air hangat dan handuk untuk mengompresku.

"Kemana yang lain Min...? sepertinya dorm sepi sekali."

"Kyu tidur lagi setelah puas battle game denganku dan.. "

Dia tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya malah melihatku.

"Joongie pergi jalan-jalan katanya ingin mencari oleh-oleh untuk orang tuanya di rumah."

"Jangan katakan dia pergi dengan Saengi..."

"Mianhe... tapi dia memang pergi dengan Saengi..." kata Min sambil meletakkan handuk kompres di kepalaku.

Aku langsung saja duduk dari posisiku yang tiduran tadi.

"Mengapa harus dia... selalu dia.. kemana-mana dia... "

Aku kesal setengah mati. Mengapa selalu saja Saengi hyung,

Kemanapun...

Dimanapun...

Kapanpun...

"Junnie... kumohon hentikanlah..."

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku Min-ah... apa kau pernah mencintai orang yang sama sekali melihatmu saja tidak..."

" Apa lagi mendengarkanmu dan mendekatimu lagi karena kebodohanmu menyatakan cinta ia menjauh darimu..."kataku pada Min yang sedang memeras handuk kompres itu.

"Kau tak pernah merasakannya Min... kau tak tahu rasanya menjadi aku...!" teriakku kesal melihat Min yang hanya menunduk saja.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya... menjadi aku Min... Kau tak tahu... ! Kau tak mengerti,,,,! Jadi jangan menyuruhku berhenti...!"teriakku disela tangisanku.

Aku menunduk dan menagis... aku tak sanggup menahan sesak di dadaku. Rasanya begitu berat.

"Aku tahu rasanya Jun..."kata Min lirih. Ia lalu melihatku.

Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

'apa kau menangis Min...? Kenapa...?' batinku heran dengan Min yang tiba-tiba saja seperti itu.

"Karena aku dengan segala kebodohanku telah mencintaimu yang sungguh bodoh... Paboya Jung Min..."

"Mwooooo... ! Apa maksudmu ..."

"Saranghae Junnie... aku mencintaimu... jadi tolong berhentilah menyakiti hatimu sendiri karena aku juga sakit melihatmu seperti ini terus..." katanya seraya mengusap air matanya.

Ia lalu beranjak melangkah kepintu meninggalkan aku yang masih bingung di kamarku.

"Aku akan membuat bubur untukmu" katanya seraya menutup pintu kamarku.

"Mengapa dia jadi seperti ini... mengapa dia harus menyukaiku."batinku sangat bingung kali ini.

Aku hanya duduk melamun sekarang. Memikirkan perasaanku pada Joongie Hyung yang terus bertepuk sebelah tangan karena ia menjauhiku setelah aku dengan bodohnya menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Tok... tok... tok...

Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Jun... apa kau sudah bangun... aku bawa ayam panggang untukmu..."

Aku mendengar suara orang yang saat ini paling aku benci, Saengi hyung.

"Nde... buka saja pintunya hyung..."

Mereka lalu masuk dengan senyuman dan kotak di tangan mereka. Kulihat Saengi hyung melihat kompresan disisi tempat tidurku.

"Kau sakit Junnie..." katanya seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku.

"Ommo... kau demam Junnie..." Kata Young Saeng Hyung panik. Lalu ia bergegas mengambil air kompresan tadi yang sudah dingin. Mungkin ia akan menggantinya.

"Mengapa kau tak menelfonku atau setidaknya mengirim sms bahwa kau sakit."

"Aku merasa itu tak perlu hyung lagi pula apa pedulimu..." kataku seraya mengalihkan wajahku kesamping.

Aku sedang tak ingin melihat wajah orang yang sangat aku cintai ini. Hatiku terasa sakit mengingatnya yang dengan mudah mengatakan Saranghae pada Saengi Hyung.

"Junnie... lihat aku..." katanya dengan nada rendah tapi sangat tegas. Kurasa ia sedang kesal.

Aku masih sibuk melihat kesamping.

"Junnie... apa kau sudah tak menganggap aku lagi... Junnie lihat aku..."

"Aku sedang berbidara padamu Junnie-ah." Katanya seraya membalikkan wajahku paksa.

Dia menangkupkan kedua tanannya pada pipiku. Aku menangis... aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Mengapa kau menangis...?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Apa kau tak tahu penyebab aku sakit. Setiap hari aku sakit... jadi untuk apa memberi tahumu, karena kau pasti sudah tau kalau aku sedang sakit." Kataku dalam tangisku.

"Mianhe..." katanya lirih tetap memandangku yang masih menangis.

Sungguh aku merindukannya.

"Kau dengan angkuhnya mengacuhkan aku hanya karena aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, hyung macam apa kau ini..." kataku dengan hati yang sudah terbakar mengingat perlakuan Joongie Hyung padaku akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau selalu mengacuhkan aku dan menomor-duakan aku. Apa-apa selalu saja Saengi,... ingin kemana saja selalu saja Saengi... semua Saengi segalanya apapun itu kau lakukan untuk Saengi... mengapa tak bisa sedikit saja kau melihat aku hyung... aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Mianhe... aku tak bisa membalasmu.. aku..."

Chuuu~~~

Aku segera menciumnya, hatiku sangat ingin menciumnya.

Aku merindukan Joongie hyung yang dulu sangat menyayangiku.

Prankk...

Terdengat bunyi sesuatu jatuh.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku pada Joongie Hyung yang masih terdiam kaku begitu menyadari orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Saengi menjatuhkan mangkuk bubur dan gelas teh yang tadi ia bawa. Melihat kami dengan wajah kaget dan tangis.

"Saengi... tunggu... Saengi ini tak seperti yang kau lihat..."teriak Joongie Hyung yang melihat Saengi berlari meninggalkan kamarku.

Joongie hyung masih berteriak-teriak memanggil Saengi hyung.

Jujur aku merasa bersalah, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku sangat senang melakukannya.

"Mengapa kau berbuat seperti itu..."kata Min yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan pintu, memberesi pecahan mangkok dan gelas itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya mencampuri urusanku Min-ah..." kataku sinis padanya.

" Junnie... bukan cinta namanya jika kau memaksakannya... jangan berbuat seperti ini Junnie... akan menyakitkanmu saja." Katanya menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan ke arahku.

Chu...

Ia lalu menciumku, dan entah mengapa aku tak menolaknya. Aku hanya diam saja dan seakan menikmati ciumannya.

"Berhentilah... kumohon..." katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'Oh Tuhan... mengapa kali ini ia terlihat sangat cantik,'

Tanpa kusadari tubuhku melakukan apa yang sungguh tak kuduga. Tanganku dengan tanpa kusadari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jungmin dan aku menciumnya.

Bibir ini entah mengapa aku ingin merasakannya lebih. Hatiku seolah bertanya dan ingin emncari jawabannya dari sentuhan Min tadi.

Aku terus menciumnya. Pertama kali dia memang diam saja tak merespon. Mungkin dia kaget dengan tindakanku ini.

Tapi dia meresponku dengan mendorong tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Tangannya yang satunya sibuk meraba punggungku. Kurasa ia menikmati ciuman kami.

Dan perasaan yang tenang ini membuatku yakin, kalau tanpa kusadari aku telah jatuh cinta dengan orang yang selalu saja menyuruhku menghentikan cintaku pada Joongie.

Aku semakin ingin merasakan ciumannya. Kugigit lembut bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya.

"Euunghhhhh ... "

Kudengar ia melenguh dan semakin membuatku ingin merasakan yang lebih dari ini. Aku lalu memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya

'Oh... rasanya aku sungguh ingin lebih dari ini...'

Aku menyusuri seluruh sudut dalam mulutnya, mencoba mencari kehangatannya. Mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Kami saling melilitkan lidah tak ada yang mau kalah. Tanganku pun meremas buttnya dan ia dengan ganasnya (?) menggigit bibirku dan dengan leluasa menghisap lidahku.

'Min-ah... kau sangat pandai...'

Aku masih tak mau kalah, aku lalu meremas sesuatu yang mengeras di bagian bawahnya.

"Eunghhhh... Junnie..."

Ia melenguh dan menyebut namaku saat aku meremas cocknya #gag tega bilang bahasa indonesianya#

Lenguhan itu membuatku semakin gila menciuminya.

"Hei...! hentikan..."

Aksi kami berhenti saat mendengar interupsi dari Joongie Hyung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Kami langsung saja menjauhkan badan kami dan menunduk malu seperti maling yang sedang ketahuan mencuri.

"Haishhh... Junnie... bisa-bisanya kau tadi menciumku dan hampir merusak hubunganku dengan Saengi dan kini kau sedang menikmati permainanmu dengan Min..." Kata Joongie Hyung dengan wajah tak percayanya itu.

Dan aku heran pada diriku sendiri yang merasa biasa saja saat melihat Joongie Hyung mencium Saengi hyung didepanku.

"Kau lihat chagiyya... Junnie tak menyukaiku... buktinya saja ia hampir melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di dorm ini dengan Min." Katanya pada Saengi Hyung yang kulihat sepertinya ia habis menangis.

Aku merasa bersalah pada Saengi hyung, dan kurasa aku tak lagi membencinya.

"Mianhe hyung... yang tadi itu hanya ciuman untuk Joongie hyung sebatas dari adik untuk kakakknya... bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan hyung... Mianhe..." kataku pada Saengi hyung.

"Baiklah... aku percaya padamu." Kata Saengi hyung pada Joongie hyung.

Ia lalu mendekatiku dan Min yang duduk di kasur kami.

"Jun... kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangimu..." katanya seraya memelukku.

" Jangan pernah menganggap aku musuhmu..." katanya lagi lalu ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, dan aku selalu menganggapmu hyung termanis yang aku miliki." Kataku dengan senyuman tulusku.

"Kajja nae chagiyya... kau punya sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan..." kata Jonggie hyung seraya menarik tangan Saengi Hyung.

"Pay... pay... Jun,... Min... silahkan lanjutkan yang tadi dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya..." kata Saengi hyung dengan wajah imutnya.

'Ya ... kurasa Min juga tak buruk...'batinku melihat Min yang kini masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"So... can we just continue my sexy Minhh..." kataku dengan nada se-seduktif mungkin.

Kulihat ia lalu melangkah mengunci pintu lalu langsung menyerangku...

"As you wish baby..."

Katanya dan ia kembali menciumku... rasanya ini sungguh sempurna.

Siang itu terdengar desahan yang tak karuan dari dua kamar sekaligus...

"Oh... Jong—ngie... faster .. baby... ahhnnn..."

"Aaawhh... bitch... naugh... ty ... baby... just... harder pl...ea...shhhhh ahh..."

Dan menyisakan Kyu yang duduk di ruang TV.

"Aishhh... mereka itu benar-benar tak bisa melihatku istirahat dengan tenang." Kata kyu seraya melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian bawahnya.

"Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan ini..."

**FIN**

Ha... ha... ha... just teaser to NC 21 HARD LEMON...

Review please...


End file.
